The Bet
by AcerbusEquinomin56
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night... And Gojyo decided a bet was in order. GokuXSanzo and slight implied GojyoXGoku, if ya squint. And I mean, really squint.


The Bet

A/N: Hey everyone! Here I am again. This is a story born from one of my challenges issued by Infernum. Though Saiyuki is in Infernum's area of expertise I gave a shot at it, and… he really, really liked it.

Infernum's interjection: sure did!

A/N: and now, for your viewing pleasure, I present something weird.

Infernum's Intro: So, this is the first out of… thirty or so? Yeah, I think that's right. First of thirty challenges that I posed to Acerbus, though, I was posed the same amount and though a few are finished, I'm not sure how much I like them so I'm rewriting and such. I think my SvenXTrain for the Black Cat fandom's gonna be done first (I mean _really_…) but enough about me. This is the first fic he did for the challenges and to be honest, lovit. I'm proud to write an intro for this one.

Enjoy.

The rain fell slowly as Goku and Gojyo sat in an inn. It had been raining all day and by now the ground had turned to mush. It was far too marshy for jeep and the group definitely didn't want to walk. So, the only other option: stay at an inn. This option, however, was proving to be the most boring. Goku had discovered this long ago, but reiterated it with a loud yawn. Gojyo looked at him. The pair was sitting opposite each other and the other two were sleeping in a different set of rooms. It was well past midnight.

"Getting sleepy, monkey?" Gojyo leaned back. Goku's eyes shot open.

"Nope, kappa, I'm just so bored!" Goku slumped into a pouting reclined position and sighed. "God, I'd rather be walking in the rain than stay here! Of course, everyone cares about getting dirty, though. I don't mind. You should see the messes I made back at the temple. Oh, those were the days!"

The kappa grinned. "You dirty little boy, I bet you'd just love to get wet wouldn't ya?"

Goku smiled as he looked longingly at the ceiling. "I sure would."

Gojyo leaned forward to pick up a small wooden box. "Wonderful, then this may solve your longing and will cure our boredom."

Goku looked up. Gojyo was holding a chess set. Goku frowned.

"Chess? _You _want to play chess?"

Gojyo grinned. "The winner sleeps with Sanzo."

Goku gasped. "You're kid…"

Gojyo shrugged. "Well, you said you wanted to get wet, you dirty little monkey."

Goku blushed. "That isn't what I meant! You take that back!"

Gojyo opened the board and began setting the pieces. He murmured to himself. "Fine, if you're gonna be a dirty little _chicken_…"

Goku grabbed some of the pieces and set them up. Gojyo looked at the other's determined face.

It said, "You're on."

--

Gojyo pulled a cigarette from his dwindling pack. He bit it slightly. It was soft and crisp. He loved this brand. It was also the brand he only used during big bets. They were kind of a good luck charm. The tobacco inside almost tasted of peppermint, almost. The lighter flashed and the near minty stick glowed. A thin stream of smoke drifted away from the cinder filled end. The game had begun. Gojyo picked his color.

"I'm black. I'll give you that penalty." Goku sneered.

"Hmph, like I need it." Goku leaned forward and moved. His knight jumped ahead. Gojyo laughed.

"Looks like your pretty eager to get to bed." Goku glared at him. His voice was saturated with hate.

"It's your move." Gojyo laughed again and his pawn marched forward.

The pawns moved, one by one, until they were battling. The pawns fell to the wayside as they had been intended to. That's when the heavier artillery moved into position. Goku thought out loud.

"Ya know I never understood why they have a priest fighting in this game. It would make sense if it was Sanzo, but the giant hat tells me that it's not him. Sanzo would look funny with a giant hat like a pope. Ha-ha-ha, wouldn't that be funny? I wonder though. How are they supposed to fight? Hit the people with their stick thingy's?"

Gojyo looked up. "You're an idiot."

He then whacked one of Goku's rooks off of the board.

The game continued. Gojyo looked around the board and Goku was lost in thought. They were both caught up in the game and rivalry. Gojyo smiled as he launched a knight into Goku's second rook. It crumbled like the weak fortress it was.

Gojyo's knight in shining armor galloped through the broken wall. The hero found another wall, but this was one was of oncoming war cries. He retreated, but only to run into Goku's queen. The austere woman had a crazy look in her eye.

"Karate chop!" She yelled as she rocketed at the knight's throat. He lost his head. The queen dusted her hands. Gojyo looked down in disbelief. The murderous crowd had caught up.

"What am I supposed to do, now?" Gojyo looked at the board in shock. He was cornered in every way possible. He had only his queen left to protect his king.

"Isn't that ironic," he thought. He moved slowly to the side of the board. The queen took a bishop. Goku sped forward and laughed manically. A knight clipped Gojyo's king, but missed. Then Gojyo's king counter-attacked. He pulled out a gun and the knight fell from his horse.

The royal was not out of the water yet. Goku's queen was on the rampage to defend her troops.

"Die!!!" She screamed. She attacked with an embroidered brooch. The king dodged and shot. The brooch clanged as it hit the ground. Goku yelled in agony.

"My queen, you pimp! What have you done to my queen?" Gojyo grinned. He may have a chance to win. His eyes dated to and fro along the board. There must be a way.

"Checkmate." Gojyo looked at Goku. Goku grinned. "Ya know I think I'm pretty good at this game."

Gojyo gulped. "Wait, you won?"

Goku nodded avidly. "Yep!"

Goku was in triumph. He had finally beaten that stupid kappa at something. He had never felt such a thrill and couldn't have felt better if an audience was applauding him. He did hear something though. He was taken out of his thoughts by a loud laugh. He looked up. Gojyo was laughing so hard he was crying. He gasped out.

"Have you forgotten the bet?" Goku went white.

Gojyo pointed at one of the bedrooms before looking back at Goku. He was still coughing from laughing so hard. He had nearly swallowed his cigarette.

"Go…Go and claim… _your_ prize."

Goku felt like he was about to cry. There was no use in arguing. He solemnly got up and slowly entered Sanzo's room. The snoring figure of Sanzo rose slowly. Goku looked at Gojyo before slowly closing and locking the door. He would never live this down as it was, he didn't need visuals to go along with it. Goku silently crept up to the bed. He knew Sanzo would kill him if he didn't warn him first. Literally, he would kill him. He would enjoy putting a bullet in Goku's brain. On the other hand, he might kill him if Goku woke him up. What are you supposed to say when someone asks to sleep with you? Along with the point that it was Goku, a part youkai, part monkey, part idiot asking a priest. Goku shuddered at the thought of Sanzo's face. He couldn't go back now though. Goku gritted his teeth and sighed as he slowly crept under the covers.

Goku laid there quietly. His fingers were dancing nervously across the sheet. Sanzo's slow rhythmic breathing had set the tempo for the finger-tapping. Goku breathed quickly; if Sanzo was to wake up… No, he mustn't think about that. He would just have to sneak out of the room before dawn. At that moment, one of the snores was abruptly cut in half. Goku's heart began beating quicker. Did Sanzo wake up? Goku's question was answered very quickly. "Brat, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Goku looked up quickly at the figure of Sanzo leaning over him. He gasped.

"Sanzo… no…it isn't what it…I just lost a bet and…I'm sorry…please…_please _don't kill me… Goku shrank away to the edge of the bed, nearly falling off. Sanzo's piercing eyes were far too much for the little monkey. He turned his back to the priest. He slowly began to cry. He was going to die. He knew it, so he might as well just get it over with. He hiccupped pitifully as he shook, wavering with sobs. He felt Sanzo's hand on his shoulder and cringed.

"Here it comes," he thought. He turned to face Sanzo; the tears glistened in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorr-." Goku stopped stupefied, unable to say another word. He couldn't. Sanzo had pressed his lips over his.

Their tongues intertwined. Sanzo's pressed onto Goku's. Goku looked at the priest in shock. He pushed him away. The initial parting breath fled from his lungs with a gasp. Goku touched his lips, still staring in disbelief at the person above him. Sanzo slowly leaned down again, but Goku held him up.

"What are you doing?" The tears began to reform and drip down his face as Sanzo grabbed Goku's wrists. Goku closed his eyes and whimpered as Sanzo pried his arms off his shoulders and onto the bed. He then leaned down to Goku's ear and whispered, "I'm keeping your word, you dumbass. And I think I'm going to have fun with it too." Sanzo plunged back onto Goku's lips. They were soft and moist as the tears flowed onto them. They broke apart. Goku looked up at Sanzo.

He cringed on the bed in a small pitiful position. "This wasn't supposed…" Goku was interrupted by the sudden shift of the position of his body. Sanzo had wasted no further time with the pointless comment. He pulled Goku even closer until their bodies touched. He sank back into the kiss. His tongue felt farther into Goku's mouth and under Goku's tongue. Goku breathed harder and harder.

It wasn't long until Goku was also intruding into Sanzo's mouth. While Goku was distracted in the kiss, Sanzo's hands were very busy. One was slowly caressing Goku's back which lifted up his shirt. The other slowly crept down into the front side of Goku's pants…

Gojyo's cigarette neared its end. He sighed as the last of the ashes fell onto the floor. He hadn't bothered with an ashtray. The light orange tip of the stick dimmed and faded to grayness. Gojyo, however, wasn't sad as he had plenty to concentrate on.

"It seems the game has only just begun," he murmured through a smile as he listened to the extremely loud ecstatic moans that were piercing through the wall beside of him. He leaned down and bit on another cigarette. The lighter flashed again. He blew a cloud of smoke onto the ceiling. He laughed. "Like popcorn for a porno…"

End.

And I declare HA!


End file.
